


Her Future

by venomandchampagne (sushibunny)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Canon up through TVD S5, Cheating, Except No Magic Baby, F/M, Future Fic, Smut, Weddings, for anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/venomandchampagne
Summary: It was her wedding day and everything was going to be perfect, Caroline knew it.Until Klaus appeared.





	Her Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labime/gifts).



> Thank you so much for stepping in to pinch hit! We truly appreciate the help and hope you enjoy this story in return :)

It was perfect.

The dress, the food, the location; what more could a girl want for her wedding?

Caroline smiled at her reflection, smoothing down the white lace dress for the thousandth time. It hugged her curves just right, flowing out softly at her knees and sweeping along the floor, the rose pink sash tied around her waist adding the perfect touch. Her golden curls were piled loosely atop her head, a rather understated yet still gorgeous silver tiara completed the look, giving her an angelic appearance.

_Just perfect._

“Beautiful.”

She smiled at the compliment for a moment before her eyes widened in shock as the voice, and its owner, registered, her smile faltering. Caroline whirled around, barely stifling her gasp as she caught sight of him in her dressing room, closing the door behind him.

“Klaus,” she said, the name coming out much more breathily than she intended. “What are you doing here?”

The hybrid in question stood before her in an impeccable suit, making no move to hide the way his eyes drank in her form as he continued to stare at her. “But then again, you’ve always looked stunning, sweetheart,” he continued, completely ignoring her question.

Caroline glared, the familiar feeling of annoyance that she often felt in his presence surfacing. “Why are you here, Klaus?” she demanded, voice firm.

He grinned, taking a few nonchalant steps towards her as he held his arms out nonthreateningly. “It’s your wedding day, Caroline. Did you think I wouldn’t hear about it?” he asked, the undertone of hurt in his voice almost imperceptible. Almost.

She dropped her eyes, staring down at the carpet as she felt the guilt blossom. “I-I tried not to think about it,” she answered softly, her honest words surprising her.

A flash of pain shot across his eyes, disappearing as quickly as it appeared. “Surely a _friend_ would warrant at least a phone call?” he asked, continuing to stare at her relentlessly even though she wouldn’t meet his gaze. “Perhaps an announcement in the mail? _An email_?” he continued, the sarcasm now practically dripping from his voice.

Caroline fought the urge to snort at the image of Klaus checking email. “I’m sorry, okay?” she bit out, raising her eyes to glare at him, trying to regain her earlier anger in order to stay strong. “It was just too hard.”

His gaze immediately burned into hers. “And shouldn’t that tell you something?” Klaus stalked forward until his shoes brushed the hem of her flowing dress, his eyes never leaving hers, seeming to hold her in place with only the force of his stare. “Shouldn’t that mean something to you?”

It was getting hard to breathe with him so close, her mind and heart warring inside her, both telling her something different. Caroline’s tongue darted out, wetting her suddenly dry lips, unsure what to say. His eyes followed its every move across her soft, pink stained lips before rising to meet her eyes again, an inferno seeming to burn within them.

“Why, Caroline?” he whispered, his voice uncharacteristically full of emotion.

Such a broad question, yet she knew exactly what he meant. Why wasn’t it him she was preparing to walk down the aisle to? Why hadn’t she come to him? Why did she choose a human over eternity? Why did she continue to deny what was between them?

Why wasn’t he good enough?

Her eyes filled with sadness, for both him and herself. “I love him,” she said softly, not daring to look away.

His eyes hardened at her words. “He’s a human! He’ll be dead in fifty years, Caroline! Perhaps sooner,” he growled, the threat in his words obvious. “Unless you plan to turn him,” he added less harshly, suddenly realizing that was a distinct possibility.

“I don’t,” she said determinedly, pointedly ignoring his threat. “He told me he doesn’t want that, and I respect his choice.”

Klaus scoffed, “So you’re just going to watch him die, then? Watch him come to resent your eternal youth as he wrinkles and grays, becoming a shell of who he used to be. If he manages to survive that long.”

“You’re not going to kill him, Klaus,” she said, glaring at him.

“Oh, and why is that?” he asked, daring her.

Her eyes narrowed. “We both know why,” she said softly.

Klaus said nothing, knowing she was right. If he killed the man he knew she wouldn’t forgive him, at least not for far too long for his liking.

“Why are you here, Klaus?” Caroline repeated, her voice tired, showing the strain their conversation was having on her.

“For you,” he finally answered, as if she should have known.

And she did. She knew he would find out. She knew he would show up, though she had expected it to be sooner than the day of the ceremony. She knew he would try and talk her out of it, to get her to go with him instead.

What she didn’t know is what she would do.

“Klaus,” she began, his name a sigh on her lips.

He tensed noticeably, waiting for her rejection.

“I love him,” she said again, trying to be gentle, yet still make sure he understood. “I love him and I’m going to marry him. I don’t know how long it will last,” she continued quickly before he could interject. “I don’t know if we’ll be happy all the time, I don’t know if this will turn out to be a great decision or my worst mistake! But that’s what I want. I want something human, Klaus. Something ordinary. I want to experience as normal a life as possible.”

Klaus listened silently, seeming more uncomfortable at every word. She could read the self deprecating thoughts and uncertainty in his eyes as if they were words on a page, the metaphorical font increasing as she went. He turned to leave, determined to retain his composure.

“Until I don’t.”

He paused at her words, unsure what she was saying. Slowly he turned, confusion written across his face as he met her bright eyes.

“I want, no, I _need_ normal right now,” Caroline continued, holding his gaze. “But one day I won’t. One day I’ll be ready for crazy and unpredictable. For no more plans. One day I’ll want forever.”

His lips parted in surprise, not expecting her to say that, to admit in not so many words that she planned to come to him one day, to show up on his doorstep and let him show her the world, let him show her eternity. His eyes searched hers intently, ever afraid of rejection. But he could find none in her clear blue eyes, only a promise of a future, one they would share together.

When he continued to stare at her in silence, Caroline gave him a small smile, hoping he understood, that he would wait like he had promised he would years ago. She blushed when she saw his lips slowly curve upwards in answer, feeling a moment of connection between them that warmed her heart.

Suddenly his lips were on hers, causing her to gasp in shock, something Klaus was more than happy to take advantage of. As his tongue swept into her mouth, she found herself unable to resist, her hands finding their way to his shoulders, grasping onto him tightly as he pulled her close. A small voice in her head warned her against letting this go any further. But the rest of her body was screaming that five years had been too long to be away from his touch and one last hurrah wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Right?

Uneasy, Caroline pulled away, immediately feeling the loss as she stared wide-eyed at Klaus.

“We shouldn’t. I can’t- Howard…” she tried, unable to remove her hands from his shoulders even as she attempted to voice how wrong this was.

“A parting gift,” he suggested, hand gently stroking her cheek, his eyes full of hope. “Something to think of while I wait for you.”

A pang of guilt resonated within her chest, though she wasn’t sure who she was feeling guilty about. Was it guilt for kissing Klaus, for betraying Howard? Or was it guilt that she was selfishly making Klaus continue to wait for her while she played human?

He must have sensed her uncertainty, uttering one soft word. “Please.”

Caroline bit her lip. When was the last time the Almighty Hybrid had said ‘please?’ Surely she couldn’t ignore such an extraordinary thing, right? With that thought her lips found his, eliciting a growl of pleasure from Klaus. She chose not to linger on the warped sense of morality she was suddenly experiencing, deciding to feel bad later because right now felt oh so good.

She barely noticed when his mouth momentarily left hers as he dipped down to lift her up by the back of her thighs, moving her back and on top of the vanity table behind her. She moaned when his mouth returned to hers, eagerly meeting his every touch with her own. Her hands roamed along his chest and back, pushing his jacket to the floor, longing to just rip open his perfectly pressed dress shirt so she could once again feel the skin underneath.

Klaus’ own hands ran up and down her arms before his fingers twisted in her hair, holding her head in place as he kissed along her jaw and down her neck, heading lower and lower until he met the sweetheart neckline of her dress. He peppered wet kisses along the tops of her breasts, causing tingles of pleasure to run down her spine, though she noticed he obstinately avoided touching her dress directly.

“Klaus,” she moaned, pulling his head back up, crashing her mouth against his, needing more.

He must have sensed her desire as he broke their kiss, giving her a mischievous grin before he lowered himself to the floor before her. Caroline craned her neck, trying to see him beyond her skirts. She felt more than saw him move his hands slowly up her bare legs, pushing her dress up, revealing inch after inch of creamy skin. Halfway up her thighs the fabric began to cling too tightly to be pushed any higher. Klaus gave a small mocking frown of disappointment, drawing a small laugh from Caroline before it was cut off by a gasp as his fingers continued on their path up her inner thighs from underneath the dress.

They crept ever higher, causing her breathing to become more erratic. As he reached the apex of her thighs, he shot her a smirk before he began to stroke her through the delicate fabric of her panties, satisfied with the moans she gave in return. When she began shifting her hips against him, seeking more, he reached up, slowly sliding the scrap of blue fabric down and off her legs.

Caroline watched with bated breath as she waited for his next move. She was slightly surprised but not disappointed when his fingers slid back up her legs, reclaiming their previous position, this time with delightfully less between them and their goal. She sighed breathily as his fingers glided along her slick folds, teasing her as he purposefully avoided her clit. She let her displeasure be known as she reached a hand down, curling her fingers tightly around the short strands of hair on his head in a silent demand.

Klaus chuckled, deciding to give her what she wanted. After a few more teasing strokes his fingers finally found her throbbing nub, drawing a loud gasp when he pressed roughly against it. Before she could chastise him, Klaus had shifted his hand, two fingers thrusting into her without warning as he rose from his knees, hovering over her for a moment, looking into her lust filled eyes before recapturing her waiting lips.

His fingers were just as talented as she remembered from that day in the woods. And his tongue too, couldn’t forget that. She gasped as his thumb found her clit, rubbing in small circles as he continued to pump his fingers inside of her. His mouth was everywhere as he continued to drive her towards her peak; her lips, her jaw, her neck. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear, filling her mind and heart with promises of their future. It was bittersweet, thinking about what they could have together, but knowing she was forcing them to wait for it.

His lips returned to hers again as she felt the pressure deep in her belly building to a crescendo. He swallowed every gasp and moan, fingers coaxing her closer to the edge. Klaus shifted his position slightly, sliding his other hand from her neck and dipping it down into her dress, just managing to flick her already hard nipple and sending her careening into bliss with a strangled cry of his name.

He continued to stroke her gently as she came down from her high, their kisses becoming less passionate and more tender. Caroline groaned when he finally pulled his hand from her, her cheeks heating up anew as she watched him lick his fingers clean, his eyes boring into hers throughout the erotic display. She pulled him down for another kiss, waiting to see what he would do next.

Pulling away was not what she expected.

“Wh-where are you going?” she questioned breathlessly, staring pointedly at the obvious bulge in his pants.

Klaus sighed, standing before her firm and unwavering, his eyes losing the tenderness of earlier. “I’m leaving, Caroline.”

“But you didn’t…” she trailed off, gesturing towards the bulge, feeling awkward at his sudden change in attitude.

“And I won’t,” he said resolutely, though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as her. “Not on your wedding day to another man.”

Her mouth felt dry as she struggled to understand. “But you just, with me…? You said-”

“Yes, it was a gift. To touch you one last time. For now, at least. But I will not lower myself by taking this further. Consider that my wedding gift for the bride,” he said, voice slightly cold.

Caroline felt herself turn red, guilt swirling in her gut. She looked away, unable to meet his eyes as she slowly slid off the vanity, smoothing her dress down, ignoring the lack of underwear for the moment.

She missed the wave of pain that washed over his face as he watched her dejected figure, closing his eyes briefly for a moment before he allowed himself one more moment of fantasy.

She jerked in surprised when she felt his fingers lifting her chin up, urging her to look at him.

“You made your choice, love,” he said, his voice surprisingly gentle. “But when you choose differently, when you choose forever, I’ll be waiting.”

The kiss he gave her then was the sweetest she had ever experienced. It was full of love and longing, of hope and sadness, and it brought a tear to her eye.

“Goodbye, Caroline,” he whispered against her lips, voice raw with emotion, knowing that despite how much this experience pained him, it would also soothe him during his wait.

When she opened her eyes he was gone, door softly clicking shut. His absence seemed to fill the room, making the air seem heavy.

She looked at herself in the mirror, feeling just as sad as she looked, eyes wide and shining with unshed tears.

 

* * *

 

The wedding went on as planned, and it was everything Caroline had ever dreamt of. The flowers, the cake, the dress- though she couldn’t seem to find her sash once it was time to walk down the aisle- everything was perfect. She tried not to let her thoughts dwell on one possible difference that might make it even more so, that wouldn’t be fair to anyone.

Howard looked at her with such fond eyes all night, she couldn’t bring herself to regret her choice, even if another decision of hers caused her chest to hurt every time her eyes met his. No, she would make it up to him every day, living a human life with her human husband, living happily sometime after.

And she would make it up to Klaus too.

She knew she would go to him eventually. He knew it too. And they both knew if she went to him now, before she was ready, before she had satisfied her need to live life as a human, it would only end badly. No, she would wait, she would carry through with her carefully laid out plans. She would be Howard’s wife, she would stay with him as long as he would have her, because she truly did love him, as much as she had loved Tyler. He was safe and kind and caring and gentle. He was everything her human self had dreamt of marrying.

But just as a human life had to end, so would her desire for that life. She knew Klaus had been right about her all along, she could admit that now. A small town life would never be enough for her, not forever. But for a lifetime, a human one, it was what she wanted.

 

* * *

 

 Klaus watched her glide down the aisle, a vision in white; pure and innocent as could be. _If only they knew the half of it_ , he smirked to himself at the thought. His lips pinched into a pained frown though as Caroline reached her groom, taking his hand and sending him a radiant smile, a smile Klaus would burn the world to see directed at himself. He turned away before the vows, slipping from the shadows and out the door, having no desire to hear false pledges of forever. Those words were meant for him. And mark his words, he would hear them one day, and give them in return.

His hands slipped into his pockets, a smile curling his lips as he felt the fabric stuffed inside. He wondered which Caroline would be missing more, the fluttering sash that hugged her waist so well or the something-blue panties still damp to the touch? Perhaps he would present them to her when she came to him one day; perhaps she would wear them for him before he took her to their bed and removed them once more.

He left then, leaving Caroline behind for however long it took, wedding favors in hand. It might be a year, it might be twenty. Who knew when the pull of humanity would loose its grip?

But Klaus was a patient man. He had waited a thousand years to break a curse, after all; he could wait a few more to be with the woman he loved. And when she came to him, when that smile was for only him, he would do whatever it took to keep it.

And he knew she would come, knew it in the depths of his soul. For what is one human lifetime compared to a thousand?

 


End file.
